In The Woods
by Ellechillin
Summary: The Annual Camping Trip...booze, music, girls, hunting...what more can you ask for? Array of SOA characters/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I do not own any of the SOA characters except for Nadia. _

I Will Leave You!

Clay slugged the last bag into the back of their Cadillac truck before closing it. Why did Gemma always have to pack so much? For only 4 goddamn days!

"Clay, did you get the camera?" she asked as she sifts through her large black bag for it.

Clay settled into the driver's seat and looked at her trying not to lose his temper. She had been ordering him around about this trip for over a week. His wife had always been a perfectionist but when group activities such as these arose, she shifted into pure planning Nazi mode.

"Yes, dear" The way he said dear made Gemma give him a stern look her eyebrow raised. Clay straightened up quick massaging the nape of her neck.

"Babe, I did everything that was on the list you gave me. Everything will go according to plan." He soothed her.

Clay handed her the list; her eyes scanned it quickly with a smile before she leaned in and kissed him.

"I don't deserve you." She mused.

"You got that backwards, babe." Clay put the truck in drive before pulling off.

* * *

"If he doesn't eat his food, don't throw it away. Just keep it warm. He likes leftovers."  
Tara told Adele who nodded trying to take sleeping Abel out of Tara's arms.

Jax smiled at his overprotecting girlfriend. Tara still beat herself up for not doing something different when Abel was taken. He knew it wasn't kind to think but he would much rather see Half-Sac sprawled out on the floor dead than Tara.

Tara trusted Adele; she truly did. Adele's husband was doing a ten year prison sentence right now and she had preferred to stay in Charming. Tara just hated leaving Abel. When Jax had brought him home for the first time; it was as if someone had taken their hands off her throat and she could breathe again. Her son was home. That was three years ago but she still refuse to become complacent.

"Tara, Clay is here. We gotta go." He said gently running his fingertips up and down the spine of her back.

Tara had heard the horn too as she kissed the top of Abel's head. She felt Adele's soft hand cupping Abel and allowed the older woman to take Abel out of her arms. Tara tucked her hair behind her ears.

"If you need us, call. You have all our numbers?" Tara asked nodded her head as she said it.

"Yes, Tara I have all the numbers. Go and enjoy yourself, honey." Adele said rocking Abel gently.

"Thanks for taking care of him, Adele. I really appreciate it." Jax said as he gently pulled Tara out of the house.

She finally clasped her hand within his as they walked to the car. Jax slugged their duffle bag over his shoulder as the entire truck looked at the couple.

Gemma never took her eyes off of Tara. Layla leaned over the seat and kissed Tara on the cheek as Opie large hand came up and ruffled her hair. She smiled in spite of everything.

"How you doing, sweetie?" Gemma asked. Tara looked at her through the rearview mirror. Tara simply shrugged and gave Gemma a faint smile.

Jax jumped into the truck pulling Tara to him. "He'll be fine, he loves Adele." He whispered in her ear. Tara nodded, knowing he would be. He brought her fingers to his mouth and kissed them one by one. Making her smile.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Clay said turning up his radio and pulled off.

* * *

"Mommy!" The sound of his two boys made Happy smirk to himself as he fed his daughter. Her own eyes widened at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Go see mama, Mai." He said after wiping her face and taking her out of the high chair. The 8 month old quickly, well as quickly as she could bolt for the hallway.

Happy cleared the table, loading the dishes into the washer as he heard the laughter from the hallway.

"My sweet girl! How have you been fairing with all these boys?"

Happy leaned on the wall wiping his hands off as he watched his watched his wife get pummeled on the floor by their three children. This was their routine. R.T. was already running off everything that had happened in the past two weeks that she had been away.

Hunter was telling her how he was working on his Kendo skills and how he had been training on his father. Mai was just happy to be there in the fold of things, her curly brown hair bouncing all over the place.

"Alright, let her breathe boys! She just got home." Happy rumbled.

Always the obedient the boys detached from their mother and R.T. picked up Mai who just looked at Happy with his mother's green eyes. Mai whined slightly but one look from Happy hushed her right up. She was a quick learner.

"Get your coats on, gets your bags. R.T. get your sister's things together."

"Yes, Papa. Come on Hunter." R.T. said as they walked upstairs.

"You run a tight ship here, Rossin." His wife said still laying on the floor. She was wearing a simple black dress and red heels. Her hair was down and he could see that she was wearing pearls.

He lay down next to her. It hadn't gotten any easier over the years to see her go back and forth to Japan. Over there she was Ava Nakajima, right hand to the most powerful woman in power of the Yakuza. Right now as he looked at her and she traced the outline of his jaw line she was Nadia Tavare, mother and wife.

"I learned from the best." Happy concluded. He pulled her close and kissed her with all the need; the message was loud and clear. I miss you, even when he couldn't vocalize it.

The galloping down the stairs made Nadia pull her lips off her husband to scowled her children. "You will walk in my house. There is no running." She snapped in Japanese pulling herself up.

Out of respect the boys looked down "sorry mama." They spoke in Japan.

Nadia kissed each of their foreheads. She sat her PDA down on the mantle. "As requested." She sulked.

Happy tilted his head to the side "don't be sneaky. The other one too, Princess." He said in their language.

Nadia's eyes narrowed as her husband and eldest son looked at her. Nadia lifted her dress taking the second phone out of her strap on her high thigh. She sat that one on the mantle and gave him a smirk. Happy made the kissing sound with his lips.

"Rossin, I have enough time for a shower?" she asked more in a rhetorical question.

Happy got up "no, Talvis will be here in 10 minutes." Nadia was already heading upstairs, ignoring him. He was used that.

R.T. smiled "I'm glad mama's home." Happy stood up pulling the hat further on his eldest son's head. "Me too kid."

Nadia exhaled in relief to be home even if it was only for a minute. She stepped out the dress in the walk in closet. Punching in the code of the center island that housed her and Rossin's jewelry and watches the far right corner opened with a gratifying click. She smiled as she looked at the hidden gun rack. The gun rack was the only feature Rossin wanted full control over as well as the other hidden weapons around their house. The Winchester Model 70 (Rossin's favorite Shotgun) and Boss O/U was also missing (her favorite shot gun). She placed her personal berretta in its place in the rack above the knife that Rossin had kept for all theses years. The one she stole off the trucker.

"NADIA, get that ass moving! We aint got all day woman!" Rossin's gravel voice growled up to her from down below.

Nadia stretched her arms above her head taking her time to get to the shower. He didn't scare her.

* * *

"Tell me about this, again." Lonnie asked as she zipped up Juice's bag. He kissed her shoulder as he walked passed her to their closet tossing the dirty shirt on the bed. Lonnie frowned slightly picking up the shirt and tossing it into the hamper.

Juice pulled the clean white shirt over his head. "Well we usually go camping annually. The four closest charters get together, pick a camp ground and go hunting. It's pretty cool."

"Like a family union." Lonnie called over her shoulder as she placed their bags by the doors.

Juice snaked his arms around her waist. "Yeah, sort of like that." Lonnie gave him her signature smirk that made all the guys in Charming do a double take.

"I'm glad you're coming." He said kissing the tip of her nose.

"And where else would I be, Jean? I have to stick by my Papi." She winked pushing him back against the wall.

Juice could feel himself getting a chub.

She raised her eyebrow with a look of sadness on her face. "Too bad we don't have enough time. Tig will be here any minute."

Juice eyes widened "we do have time." He said trying to unfasten her belt to her cut off shorts.

She stuck her tongue out which Juice captured with his mouth moaning into her kiss.

_!!!!!!!!!!_

Lonnie started laughing as she tried to pull apart from Juice with a little struggle.

"Tig is an asshole." Juice said releasing his grip on her belt.

Lonnie put the bag over her shoulder. "Tell em' I'll be there in a minute." Juice called to her as she walked out the door.

The slick silver Expedition sat in front of their apartment building. Chibs got out of the truck where Vince gave her the head nod out of his window.

Chibs took the bag off her shoulder pulling her in for a kiss on the top of her head. "Where's your worthless boyfriend at? Got you out here carrying his shyte!" Chibs chuckled. Lonnie laughed at his scolding Juice.

Tig and Bobby whistled at Lonnie from their respected places in the truck.

"What are you guys? A bunch of sailors now?" She called to them.

Chibs put the bag in the back with the rest of the bags as she got into the truck. She hugged every guy and then charged at Tig who didn't like being touched at all.

Tig had always been her favorite. She felt like he was just so fucking crazy that a sprinkle of knowing that someone cared couldn't hurt.

"You look like the black Lara Croft. I'm glad you stop cutting your fucking hair." Tig said.

Lonnie leaned forward and gave his arm a good wack. "Watch your mouth!" she laughed.

Bobby leaned up holding the head rest "You wanna borrow my gun, darlin?" he asked batting his lashes playfully.

Lonnie rolled her eyes "You'll let anyone hold your gun, Bobby. I'll pass."

That made Vince laugh "I should have stayed up and talked to you that morning. With legs like those."

Lonnie flipped Vince the bird.

Tig looked at Lonnie through the rearview "you are such a lady."

"Where the hell is Juice?" Vince growled from the back. Lonnie shrugged "he said that he'd be here in a minute."

Tig rested his head on the wheel "every fuckin time man."

"What is he doing? Rubbing one out? You didn't give him a quick" Bobby raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, because I like to be on time." Lonnie reasoned.

"That's it, I'm fucking leaving him." Tig said adamant.

Lonnie settled in her seat. "I'm happy to go on this vacation."

Tig pulled off, just as Juice strolled down the walkway. Tig's eyes narrowed "Is he strolling? The Mohawk wearing freak."

Juice smile disappeared as he watched the truck start to speed up. The truck erupted in laughter as Juice began to sprint towards the moving truck.

Tig opened his window "I'm Leaving You!" he yelled out to Juice.

Lonnie opened the passenger door and held out her hand for Juice.

"DON'T BE A PUSSY BOYO. RUN FOR IT!" Chibs yelled out the window.

Juice gripped Lonnie's arm as she braced herself against the door frame. He barreled into the truck closing the door behind him.

"I had to piss!" he defended himself as the curses flew from the other 4 bikers mouths.

Lonnie kissed her boyfriend leaning against him. "I know, babe."

As the truck grew louder with chatter, Lonnie realized something. She was the only female in the truck. 5 hours with 5 rowdy boys.

How did she get suckered into this? She should have ridden in Fi's car.


	2. Chapter 2

On The Road Again

"Tig, pull over. I gotta take a leak." Vance called from the back. Tig's response was to turn up the radio "Feel Like Making Love" blared throughout the truck.

Vince blue eyes glared at the back of Tig's bobbing head as Tig felt the rhythm of the music.

"How's the Datsun doing?" Lonnie asked leaning forward to get a better angle of Chibs. Juice absently kissed her bare leg before drifting back to sleep.

Chibs turned around pulling the glasses above his head to look at her. "It's waiting for a chocolate skinned lass to give it some love." He retorted.

"I gotta take a leak!" Vance growled.

Lonnie pouted "aww, yea I forgot about it. Sorry Chibs, I've been so busy at the hospital but I think I can get the engine working."

Lonnie had seen the 1981 Datsun 280ZX when Chibs had brought it to the garage. Everyone had laughed at him for bringing in such a piece of shit. Lonnie had offered her services which Chibs took willingly.

"No, shit! If you figure it out, I'll let you have first ride." He winked. Lonnie smiled wide.

"Tig, I'm not playing bro. I will piss all over your seats. Pull over!" Vince yelled.

Chibs went back to sitting straight in his seat laughing at Vince pleas pulling down his shades. Bobby chuckled not looking up from his crossword puzzle. With no one helping Vince, Lonnie jumped in.

"Come on Tig, pull over he has to pee." She pleaded. Everyone knew Tig had a soft spot for Lonnie. No one knew why but he doted on her the same way he did Gemma.

He looked at her through the rearview mirror. "No! We've only been on the road for two hours. It's not my fault that girl in the back didn't take a leak before leaving." Tig gripped the steering wheel with a glazed over look.

"Fuck you!" Vince snapped back. His light skin was turning red as he held in the pee that was pressing on his bladder.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner I can bury my face in some of that Oregon sweet--" he cut himself short looking at Lonnie who had raised an eyebrow already knowing what he was going to say. He coughed "so, it's a no."

Lonnie felt Bobby's large hand move her so he could get a better angle of throwing his book at Tig's head.

"Pull the hell over. I don't feel like sitting in piss!" Bobby snapped.

After a long string of curses Tig pulled over to the side of the wooded highway. The wheels hadn't stopped moving before Vince lurched himself through the door taking off towards the awaiting woods.

Juice sat up and stretched his arms "I gotta piss too." He gave Lonnie a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

"What the hell is this?" Tig asked as Chibs jumped out of the passenger seat heading towards the woods.

Lonnie rubbed Tig's shoulders "we'll get there Tig. In enough time that you will have your first pick of all the pretty girls." She soothed him. Tig nodded in agreement. "You wouldn't leave me would you?" she asked giving him a wink through the rearview before getting out the truck running towards the woods unbuckling her belt on the way.

Tig let his head fall on the steering wheel with a little thud.

* * *

Happy slide his right hand up his wife's green sundress; feeling the cotton panties she wore. "Two weeks, did you keep it tight for me?" he asked rubbing his thumb up and down her pussy lips. He applied a little pressure feeling how wet she was.

Nadia nibbled her finger bringing her head close to his; her tongue trailed from his neck to his earlobe. "Tight and wet just like you like it, Sunshine." She purred gently in his ear. A grin spread across Happy's face.

Koz was not feeling this. He had the two in the back ready to hump like rabbits. Then there was Talvis in the driver's seat was making his wife giggle. That fucking giggle! He loved Sarah like she was his own mom but that giggle was like hearing a banshee. It was hella creepy. Why did he ride with them? Going against his gut to ride with the rest of the fellas.

This was the married couple truck; if Nadia was home Happy focused only on her. When Happy was around Nadia didn't playfully flirt with Koz. Talvis was never one for casual conversation every word he spoke was for a reason.

Koz looked at his phone 2 more hours…He took a swig of rum from his flask and sank lower in his seat. Worst idea ever…

* * *

"Let's get her some water." Gemma said reaching in the cooler.

Tara felt like an idiot as everyone looked on at her with concerned eyes. The sudden wave nausea had come on without warning. After yelling at Clay to pull over she jumped out of the truck her breakfast sprayed all over the pavement.

Jax held her hair back as she did not looking at his mother. Knowing that there would be questions in her eyes.

As her world stopped spinning Tara finally stood upright just in time to come eye to eye with Gemma.

"You alright sweetheart?" Gemma asked Tara could hear the concern in her voice.

She nodded "just a bug." She reasoned pressing her hand on Jax's cheek. He looked extremely worried. "I promise." She said softly to him.

Gemma put the water in her hand "and how long have you had this bug?" Gemma asked not convinced.

Jax stepped in before Tara could speak "A couple of days."

Gemma's lips pursed in a thin line as Tara swallowed the water. Clay with his hands on his hips looked at Tara.

"You wanna take a few minutes, doc? Get some fresh air." He asked.

Tara smiled shaking her head "nope, I'm okay now."

Clay smiled "alright then let's get back on the road then."

As everyone settled back in the truck Tara couldn't shake Gemma's eyes on her. Instead of looking at the older woman she rested her face in the nock of Jax's throat before drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author Note: Sitting on my couch with my honey, my puppy and my laptop. Enjoy the story. Look out for more updates. ;-)_

Taking Out The Trash

In order to conserve money that could be spent in other areas. The club decided to have the camp out at Mallory's (son of the Oregon Chapter) campsite. Usually rented out by churches, women and couples groups the campground that was littered with numerous log cabins and seemly endless woods. The roar of the bikes and moving truck disturb the tranquility of the woods. Laughter, shrills, music and conservation filled the air.

Mallory was passing out a roster for the sleeping quarters of all the Sons. Some were too busy hugging old friends they hadn't seen in awhile. The mother Chapter arrived after the Fresno Chapter's tracker trailer pulled into the parking lot.

Everyone piled out the truck, Jax rubbed Tara's shoulders as to say it okay before leaving her to help the others get the bags.

"Tara, honey why don't you come with me." Gemma said with her hand on her hip.

Tara really didn't want to do that. She was trying to look for any alternative choice then being alone with the older woman. Tara could practically see the questions across Gemma's forehead. Her eyes met with Lonnie's through the crowd.

Lonnie waved her over before lifting a crate of water onto a folding table.

"Oh but Gemma, Lonnie needs help." Tara said pointing toward Lonnie innocently. She was smiling…it quickly went away as a man put the next crate that Lonnie had been reaching for onto the table. Her way out had just disappeared.

Gemma placed her hands on her hip looking at Tara knowingly. "Come on, hon. I think the kitchen is that way?" she cocked her head in the direction.

Tara reluctantly followed the older woman already feeling a headache coming on.

Lonnie gave the young man with the tribal tattoos a smile as he placed the water bottle orderly on the table.

"Thanks." She said proceeding to walk away. A pressure on her arm made her look at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't see an official jacket on his shoulders.

His eyes were glazed with something that she had seen all her life. His lips curled into a smile.

"I don't get a kiss for my troubles?" he asked.

She laughed slightly nervous trying to diffuse the situation before-. Juice yanked her away from the guy's grip before proceeding to slam the guy on the table placing the guy's hand behind his back.

Lonnie wanted to say something but knew she shouldn't and part of her didn't want to say anything. Juice's fuse was short for only a few things…this was one of them.

"Be cool man." The young guy said, more like whined as Juice applied more pressure.

Juice was cocked his head over to Lonnie to come closer. He smiled a little at her as she gave him a knowing look. This was just a mistake; he didn't need to beat the shit out of the guy.

"You see that? You little shit?" Pointing to the crow that looked like a cuff around her right wrist.

The young guy's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. Juice tightened his grip on the guy's left arm.

"You see what's on her left ring finger?" Juice growled a little. Lonnie heard the chuckles and a small crowd forming.

"Snap that punk's arm off." Tig said carrying his sleeping back over his right shoulder. Vince was grinning at the comment but Tig wasn't joking in the least.

Chibs shrugged "Young prospects don't have respect like they used to."

"She's my old lady. She's my fucking wife. If I see you even breathe wrong in front of her, I'll rip this goddamn arm." Juice slammed the guy's head on the table once before letting him go.

Lonnie rolled her eyes as she circled her arms around his waist. "How about a raincheck on that kiss, prospect?" she called to the young prospect as he escaped into the woods licking his wounds.

"It's the outfit." Bobby reasoned. Vince chuckled "no one can resist Lara Croft." Bobby shoved him as the two walked to their cabin.

"Princess, the bathrooms are over there." Happy called to Nadia as she bee lined it for the woods.

"I won't make it!" she yelled back. Happy was frowning with his hands in his pocket.

"What'cha thinking about, boy?" Talvis asked following Happy's eyes toward the woods that Nadia had just disappeared into.

"Every time Nadia's pregnant, she can't hold her water." He said more to himself. They had stopped three times for her to use the bathroom.

Talvis shrugged "She has been drinking a lot." Happy just grunted.

"Lemme make sure she don't get lost." He said started towards the woods.

Nadia's eyes rolled involuntary toward the back of her head as she relived herself. A twig snapping shook her out of her trance. Her eyes quickly scanned the woods before they landed on an in Nadia's eyes an average looking guy who was clearly a prospect.

"Hey, this isn't a free show." Nadia snapped she quickly unrolled her Chanel sundress as she stood up.

There was a goofy grin on the guy's face that she wanted to cut that smile off his lips with the favorite knife that she had high on her left thigh.

"Sorry bout that sweetheart. You're just fucking-" he shook his head as he spoke.

Nadia raised her eyebrow as she could feel herself getting angry.

"You're fucking sexy and you aint wearing no ring." He said approaching her.

Nadia decided to soften her face and put on a smile. He was a dead man. He didn't realize he was a deer coming towards a mountain lion. His eyes suddenly got bigger as Nadia saw a copper toned arm pulled her back and she took an additional step behind her husband.

_Always ruining my fun_ she thought to herself.

The guy put up his hands as Happy zeroed in on him.

"You like how my old lady's pussy looks?" he asked. Nadia put her knife back putting her hands on her hips.

The guy's lips parted but no words came out.

"Kid, he asked you a question. Be a dear and answer his question." She said with a smile.

The guy's blue eyes were watering with fear as Happy took a step towards him.

"I thought she was a croweater." He pleaded.

"You aint a crow." Happy said socking the guy in the face. His fall to the ground was hard. Very hard.

Nadia walked around Happy kicking Prospect in the ribs twice. "My pussy is way too good to be a croweater, little boy." She raked her fingers through her hair and looked at her husband innocently. "What do you want do with him?" she asked him in Japanese.

Happy smirked.

Koz smiled pushing off the truck with a glint of anticipation in his eyes. "What'cha doing, Hap?"  
Happy had the Prospect by the neck with Nadia at his side as if this was all normal. Koz shook his head, this shit was not gonna end well.

Happy was pissed, that was clear to see as Koz followed along with the group as Happy stopped in the middle of the commotion.

"Who does this prospect belong to?" he growled.

The reluctant Fresno sponsor stepped forward. "He's mine Prospect, what did the asshole do?"

"Brother, this piece of shit disrespected my old lady."

Juice with Lonnie in tow stood walked to the front. "He aint got no respect for the way things are done here." he said spitting on the Prospect's boots.

The group started to circle around the outsider. An older man with a full beard came forward patting the sponsor on his back "Paul has it wrong, we don't got no one prospecting for us right now." The Fresno President said.

Happy laughed tightening his grip on the outsider's neck. "See we got a little problem them."

"Thought this was a members only event, Talvis." Clay asked the man to his left.

"That it is." Talvis responded.

"Well, get this piece of shit out of here." Clay said.

Tig flanked the outsider's right side as Happy kept his grip tight half dragging the man out.

The crowd dissipated as Nadia waved at Lonnie. The two women hugged before breaking apart.

"Lonnie, you're positively glowing." Nadia said running her fingertip across her chin.

Lonnie laughed "So are you! Anyway, where you guys bunked at?" she asked.

"With the rest of the Tacoma Chapter." Nadia said rolling her eyes.

"What's with the chapter separation?" Lonnie asked.

"Wait until tomorrow when we play games. Then you'll see why?" Nadia hooked her arm around Lonnie's neck "but tonight, I'm in charge of the games." She said with a little knowing giggle.

Lonnie was nervous about what that meant. She had heard about the time Tara had hung out with Nadia. Nearly died the week she had hung out with Nadia for some good ol' fun. Just thinking about that week made her shiver.

Nadia didn't do anything on a small scale.

Juice left knuckle busted as it collided with the outsider's jaw. He shook it off as Happy finished where Juice had left. Vince brought the van to a sudden stop, making Tig brace himself and glare at Vince. Juice opened the door.

"This is your stop." Vince called to the back as Happy kicked the bloody outsider out of the van. He was barely moving on the asphalt.

Happy closed the door back as Vince put the van into drive. Happy sat back chest heaving.

"So what's going on tonight? Who's running the festivities?" Vince asked.

"Festivities?" Tig asked raising his brow as Juice started laughing.

"Yeah, mutherfuckinfestivities!" Vince snapped.

"Nadia's running it; don't know what she got planned." Happy said.

"Shit!" Tig and Juice said unison.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"Bad experience, bro." Juice said sitting back.

"What she drink like a fish or something?" Vince asked curious now.

Happy laughed sinking comfortably in his seat and flexing his knuckles.

"Just don't try to keep up with her." Tig warned.

"No offense Hap, but she's a slim chick. Can't see her drinking a whole lot."

"Then tonight, bro. Challenge her. She likes that, aint that right Tig?" Happy asked.

"Fuck you." Tig threw back.

The car erupted into laughter.


End file.
